


Breathing Together

by ChrisJordyn



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisJordyn/pseuds/ChrisJordyn
Summary: Snippet of Isak having a panic attack and Even calming him down
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Breathing Together

**Author's Note:**

> (very short something I wrote a while ago while I was feeling anxious. I thought, maybe someone might appreciate it :))

It’s only when he feels like he can’t breathe that he can appreciate ever having been able to in the first place. The easiness of the in and out of air inside his lungs. How he doesn’t even have to think about the effort it takes to contract and release his chest. The mundaneness of it.

Right now it’s everything but mundane. It’s all he can fucking think about. Breathing in rips his throat apart and doesn’t even do its job. Even if he breathes in all the way, it feels like his body doesn’t absorb anything. Breathing out is just wasted time in which he fears for his life from his apparent lack of air.

How does he normally do it? How do people breathe? He’s just got to relax. Just stay calm. _I’m not dying. I’m not dying. I’m okay._

He tries to force himself to breathe more slowly. _In – two – three – four – out – two – three – four – five – pause – in – two – three…_ It’s NOT WORKING!

He wraps his arms around his legs as tears run down his cheeks. The room around him feels so fucking small. Like the ceiling is going to collapse on him at any time. Why do the walls seems to be getting closer? _I have to get out of here!_

But he can’t move. He can’t get out of his current position, which is sitting on the kitchen floor, arms around his knees.

_What if I’m going to die here, on my kitchen floor?_

He doesn’t even hear the click of the door as Even walks into the flat. He only knows he is there when he feels his long arms wrap around him and pull him closer until he is sitting in his lap. Big hands stroke up and down his back. Quietly.

It feels like hours until he says something.

“Isak, I’m here. It’s okay.”

The room is back to normal.


End file.
